


Idiots in an idiot pile

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf), legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is so done, Fluff, Intimacy, Kihyun too in fact, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, also they’re goddamn idiots, and we admit to our shame like real authors, changki rise, established changki, honestly fluff with no plot, shifting povs, soft, they are so much in love omg, tiredness, wonhyuk are literal kids, writing this I hadn’t known that kiho aren’t roommates bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: “Minhyuk’s been sulking because you weren’t here and also not responding to his texts, I wasn’t in the mood to entertain him so he just sulked more, so he complained to Hoseok-hyung but I also didn’t want to deal with him so they formed an alliance of the sulking crackheads and were loud and obnoxious the entire night and then Minhyuk threw me out of my room.”Changkyun just stares at the wall, in the general direction of Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s bedroom, without really seeing it. And people ask him why he doesn’t behave like the youngest.





	Idiots in an idiot pile

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted soft. This was written before it was confirmed that Kihyun and Wonho have their separate rooms, and I decided I'm going to continue it like this bc the idea doesn't fit anymore if Kihyun has his own room. I'm so definitely going to write about Changkyun hanging out in Kihyun's room later.

  


**Kihyun** **  
** _Hey Kyunnie, will you be back for dinner?_

 

 **Kihyun** **  
** _You have 5 more minutes to answer_

 

 **Kihyun** **  
** _I guess that's a no then_

 

Hey hyung, I'm sorry, this one beat simply won't cooperate with me  
I don't know when it will  
Will it ever  
It hates me

 

 **Kihyun** ****  
_Give it a good punch_  
_I figured, so I saved food for you._ _  
_ _Don't stay too late at the studio, okay? You've been doing it yesterday and the day before too, and you looked like death when I woke you up this morning._

 

 **Kihyun** **  
** _Good luck with the song!_

 

 **Kihyun** **  
** _What did I say about staying too late, Im Changkyun?_

 

 **Kihyun** ****  
_Minhyuk's throwing a tantrum bc he can't sleep without your I Love You apparently, call him_  
_Call him already, Changkyun_  
_Omg he's driving me crazy_  
_Changkyun PLEASE come home_  
_Oh god he dragged Hoseok-hyung into this as well_ __  
Why won't my messages reach you anymore IS YOUR PHONE DEAD AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU  
_CHARGE YOUR GODDAMN PHONE YOU PUNK_

 

 **Kihyun** ****  
_Changkyun I miss you, please come home already_  
_I'll help you with your song, if I can_  
_I can, idk, sing to it and maybe it'll take to it_  
_Or you'll get inspired_  
_Changkyun Minhyuk's killing me_  
_Literally, he just threw a pillow at me_  
_I'm dying_  
_You won't care what happens to me, won't you_  
_Changkyun_  
_Changkyunnn_  
_Changggggkyunnnnnn_ _  
Kyunnie the love of my life_

 

Kihyun stares at the last message and decides to delete it. Changkyun's running late and forgot to charge his phone again, so he _really_ doesn't deserve Kihyun's love declaration. With a sigh he lets his head fall to the back of the couch, dropping his phone onto a cushion next to him, and tries to ignore Minhyuk and Hoseok dramatically crying over being abandoned by their roommates.

Minhyuk especially has been sulking ever since Changkyun didn’t answer Kihyun’s and his own messages and it became clear the rapper would not be home for dinner. And the sulking just got worse as Jooheon and Hyungwon announced that they were going to sleep early, Hyunwoo joining them and Minhyuk had been left with Hoseok working out in the living room and Kihyun tidying up the kitchen.

It was when Kihyun refused Hoseok in watching a movie together in their room and the second oldest has started pouting as well that Minhyuk took that opportunity to get Hoseok to sulk with him together, and then the both of them were bugging and bothering Kihyun the entire evening about being left alone and being lonely and what a shitty friend Kihyun was.

All because Changkyun didn’t answer his phone so Minhyuk couldn't get his nightly “I love you”. And as Changkyun still wasn’t home Kihyun didn’t want to go to bed either because he really wanted to see the younger man. And that only fueled the two terror twins more and Kihyun really wished he could rip their heads off and store them in the basement and get them out again when they were actually needed.

Heavy footsteps from outside the door has him perking up and he turns his head towards the sound of the lock in the door turning. _Finally._

As he can't actually see the front door from the living room, he only focuses on the sound of Changkyun entering and taking off his shoes, apparently just letting them fall wherever judging by how first only one, and then another dull thud can be heard. Then a short pause and a suppressed groan, and Kihyun grins to himself as he knows Changkyun bent down to put his shoes properly away.

Kihyun prepares to get up and greet the rapper when said rapper positively _drags_ himself through the doorway to the living room with eyes barely open, looking like Death had his claws deep in his chest already, and Kihyun’s heart gives a painful twinge at the sight. And a little skip as well because even tired and exhausted like that Changkyun looks like the most beautiful person his eyes have ever been blessed to see.

Changkyun's squinted eyes focus on him and Kihyun's sure he isn't imagining how they seem to sparkle suddenly, a kind of new energy seeming to flow through Changkyun's body as he straightens up and gives Kihyun a tired, but painfully genuine smile.

“Hey, hyung.”

“Hey, Kyunnie.” Kihyun can't help his own bright smile as Changkyun shuffles into the room and let's his bag and jacket fall to the floor with a groan. Detached, the rapper looks down at what he's done and sighs, deeply. The poor guy is visibly just done with the day.

“Your phone’s dead, Im Changkyun.” Kihyun's tone is teasing, not really reprimanding, but he makes sure that Changkyun sees his annoyance in his eyes anyway.

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that.”

“Changkyun, you even _have_ a power bank, so why aren't you using it?”

“I was on my way already anyway, hyung.”

“But what if the dorm burned down? Or there was a robbery? Or a serial killer was waiting inside and we all just managed to escape barely? You wouldn't know and just walk right in here and you might’ve been dead by now.”

A loud wail from his bedroom has Kihyun squeezing his eyes shut in pain and he drops his head back down onto the couch.

“Oh how I _wish_ there was a serial killer here right now to put me out of my misery,” he moans, voice loud to overpower Minhyuk's strong vocal cords.

Changkyun is still standing in the middle of the living room, right where he dropped his things on the floor, and stares at Kihyun with an unreadable expression on his face. Kihyun turns his head towards him again and raises an eyebrow.

“I'm just saying, you never know. So, charge your phone.”

“... damn, they must have been unbearable while I wasn't here.”

Kihyun laughs humourlessly. “Oh you have _no_ idea.”

“I mean, I _can_ imagine it, I've been roommates with Minhyuk-hyung for a long while by now,” Changkyun clarifies, stretching and groaning and willing his eyes to stay open. Kihyun, who is still watching him, feels again the pang in his chest.

“Go wash up, Changkyun.”

“Hmmm.”

“Just go,” Kihyun laughs at his lackluster demeanor, and with a grumble Changkyun starts walking towards the bathroom.

“Don't forget your clothes. And go to Minhyuk, he _is_ unbearable.”

Another hum and Kihyun closes his eyes, just listening to Changkyun doing as he was told. When the rapper opens the door to Kihyun’s bedroom he is greeted by loud screeching that stops immediately, and then again a dumb thud and the slam of the door. Kihyun can imagine what just transpired, and his suspicion gets confirmed by Changkyun’s soft “What the hell?”

 

Kihyun wakes up from the light doze he had fallen into, to the bathroom door closing and slowly pushes himself up, blinking the tiredness from his eyes and thinking about how and where he is supposed to sleep tonight, because he sure as hell won’t spend the night together in a room with two sulking grown ass men. Spotting Changkyun’s things still on the floor he contemplates whether the younger would be okay with Kihyun moving them to his room, and then he decides to just go for it because Changkyun never lets himself be taken care of so they need to take their opportunities where they can get them.

He wobbles to his feet and starts tidying up by autopilot. He dearly hopes Minhyuk and Hoseok are done for the night as he really doesn’t want to deal with them anymore than he needs to for today.

The thing is though, that Minhyuk has made it his life mission to torture Kihyun as much as he can.

The vocalist pushes the door to Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s shared room open with his shoulder, carrying his bag and jacket, and there is Minhyuk, the entirety of his bedding bundled up in his arms. Minhyuk is staring at him from his side with exaggerated wide eyes, and then runs straight towards him all of a sudden with another loud screech. Kihyun barely manages to get out of the way.

“Minhyuk, what has ridden you-”

“I’m not talking with betrayers, don’t speak to me!”

“Betrayers- I haven’t even done anything!”

“Do you all hear something? Sounds like a hamster squeaking!” Though Minhyuk quickens his steps considerably after saying that, and Kihyun almost threw the bag in his hand but remembers last second that it’s Changkyun’s.

“Minhyuk, did he get you?!”

“No, I’m fine!”

“Come quickly then!”

Kihyun is infinitely glad that they are on the second floor of their apartment, directly under the roof, and that the trio sleeping downstairs are heavy sleepers, because Minnhyuk and Hoseok make enough of a ruckus for 10 people and Kihyun is just Done™.

“Guys, this is ridiculous, could I at least get my own things please-”  
“HE WANTS TO BARGAIN, QUICK, CLOSE THE DOOR, MINHYUKKIE!”

There is another round of loud yelling and Kihyun gives up. He goes back into the room and drops off Changkyun’s things on his bed, on top of the covers and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. A cackle from his own bedroom door and the lock sliding into place makes him slowly raise his hands and pull at his hair.

The headache building already feels like it’s splitting his skull in half.

With a very, very deep sigh, and after a few long moments of trying to collect himself and not start screaming out his frustrations to the high heavens, he turns around and exists the room, dragging his feet as he imagines sleeping on their couch tonight because Minhyuk and Hoseok are little fucking brats. There’s something he recognizes as a mixture between anxiety and despair and just overload of thoughts warring with each other in his mind, which he tries his hardest to suppress. He doesn’t need this right now. As he passes the bathroom though, listening to the muffled sound of water that, really, sounds like heaven right in this moment, he makes a very impromptu decision.

“Woah, what the-?!” Changkyun exclaims as he hears the bathroom door open, though he can’t actually see yet who it was that entered. He really isn’t in the mood to entertain any mischief any of his hyungs has possibly planned, so with more force than strictly necessary (not that it’s a lot with how exhausted his body is) he slams the shampoo bottle down and sticks his head out of the shower. What he sees is Kihyun cowering against the door, knees drawn up and curled up as small as possible, and his annoyance is immediately replaced by concern.

“.... hyung, you okay?”

Kihyun nods as best as he can with his face still between his hands and then shakes his head as well, exhaling harshly which Changkyun might not even have heard over the sound of the water still running in the shower. So, Kihyun manages to take one hand away and points towards the door, saying as clearly and steadily as he can: “Minhyuk's too loud.” He's battling the incoming headache as best as he can, but Hoseok has joined Minhyuk's random screaming and it _isn't helping_. Oh how he wishes he could disappear into the shower together with Changkyun and let the water muffle every obnoxious sound from outside, but he had already prepared for bed.

Changkyun hums an understanding “Aaaaaaaah,” and after a short moment of hesitance, disappears back into the shower. Kihyun tries to focus on that. Imagines Changkyun naked and wet (not really a difficult feat by now) but his mind won't stay there, sadly. No, it slides right off Changkyun's naked body and back to the screaming happening outside of this door.

As Changkyun grabs the conditioner, after having washed the shampoo out of his hair, he thinks he hears the door open again, and a glance outside through the blurred shower doors shows that Kihyun’s gone out. He actually is quite worried for his hyung, but at the same time he is just so _tired_ that he vows to check up on him _after_ he finishes washing up.

Though, just as he lathers his body with shower gel, waiting for the conditioner to sink in, Kihyun comes back into the room with a loud slam of the door and an equally loud groan. He passes by the shower to sit himself on the toilet, and the rapper sees his shadow curl up there as well.

His head (and heart) gives a very a painful stab.

He puts his head and body under the stream of water, absentendly rubbing his hair to wash everything out, and then rubs himself all over more forcefully because he is overcome with the sudden urge to just go to sleep (and to comfort Kihyun. But he definitely wants sleep just as much).

“Do I need to painfully squeeze someone’s nipples?” He asks, not really joking as he shuts off the shower and shakes off the residue water. Kihyun huffs a laugh, and that at least is already a good sign.

“Nah, if you do they’ll just screech louder.”

Scoffing, he reaches with an arm out of the shower to grab his towel, wrapping himself in itl, and then he steps out onto their fluffy bath mat, which they all have unitedly agreed on. They have the money, they can invest in fluffy bath mats as much as they want.

“If they so much as screech as soon as I’m finished here, I will stuff their mouths with cotton.” He sees Kihyun smile lopsided at him from the corner of his eyes.

He is honestly too tired to be bothered that he is essentially naked around Kihyun, not that that would actually be a reason to be, but he is actually too tired to even feel the slightest bit self-conscious about himself. Though now that he _is_ thinking about it he feels his ears going red so he quickly tries to distract himself.

“So why do we have a comeback of the terror twins at the moment?”

“Ugh,” Kihyun lets his head fall on his knees, and there’s a strange sensation of both relief and disappointment coursing through Changkyun’s mind as those eyes are off him for the moment. He decides he is too tired to deal with it.

“Minhyuk’s been sulking because you weren’t here and also not responding to his texts, I wasn’t in the mood to entertain him so he just sulked more, so he complained to Hoseok-hyung but I also didn’t want to deal with him so they formed an alliance of the sulking crackheads and were loud and obnoxious the entire night and then Minhyuk threw me out of my room.”

Changkyun just stares at the wall, in the general direction of Kihyun’s and Hoseok’s bedroom, without really seeing it. And people ask him why he doesn’t behave like the youngest.

“Sleep in Minhyuk-hyung’s bed tonight then.”

“He took all of his bed stuff and locked me out.”

Changkyun stares at Kihyun now, incredulously. His hyung just gives him a shrug of his shoulders and pillows his chin on his arms.

Groaning, he aggressively towels at his hair before he remembers he shouldn’t do that and reluctantly slows down. And these kids demand of him that he call them hyung.

He feels Kihyun staring at him while he towels himself off more slowly, movements sluggish because the shower might have woken him up a bit again but his eyes are still sore and tired and his body doesn't take long to remember that it's actually beat as hell.

It is a few moments, where he stares in the mirror at the bags under his eyes, until Kihyun unfolds himself from the toilet and moves behind him, enveloping him in a light hug with the towel hazardly slung over his torso between them. And at once does he melt into the embrace, turning his still damp face towards Kihyun's head that fell onto his shoulder, burying his nose into the soft curls and inhaling his shampoo. Kihyun smells fresh, like home, (and also like frustration. It's a weird, unique smell that Changkyun learned to pick up from everyone of their group) and yet also like sweat because Kihyun sweats when he is worked up and frustrated. He wants to kiss him, so he does, a small peck on the top of his head, already thinking of how they can resolve the issue at hand.

Toweling off carefully, Kihyun's arms around him loose so that he can move his towel easy enough, he turns around to look at his hyung, their faces only inches apart, and spends a good amount of time just staring at him. And it feels as if he hasn't seen him in ages. His eyes fall to Kihyun's lips that look a bit chapped, watching them part as a tongue runs over them, leaving a thin film of saliva that makes them shine in the bathroom light, and then:

“ _God,_ Kyunnie, I missed you so much.”

The raw emotion in Kihyun's voice almost tips him off balance if it weren't for those strong hands still holding him in his arms. But his heart thumps loudly in his chest, seemingly echoing in the still bathroom with only the air ventilation as gray noise around them. And he can only respond with,

“I missed you too, Kihyun.”

He nuzzles their noses together, eyes closed, and then hugs him real tight, as he has wanted to ever since he saw him sitting so small in front of the door.

Kihyun melts into the embrace, squeezing his arms around him just as tight, and they stay like this for a while, hearts starting to beat in tandem, breaths evening out. Intimacy isn’t something that they can enjoy all that often, especially with all the events coming up and their ensuing preparations for them, so this, a moment suspended in time, in their bathroom at ass o’clock in the night, speaks louder than words ever could.

Changkyun's the one who breaks their embrace first, tiptoeing to press another kiss into Kihyun's hair, before he turns around to his skin care products. For a moment he thinks Kihyun will continue to be a koala, but then the arms around him leave him with a soft sigh.

“Want me to blow dry your hair while you do your routine, Changkyun?”

Changkyun looks at him over his shoulders with a raised eyebrow. “I'll be moving around, hyung. That can't be fun for you.”

Kihyun just shrugs. “I have nothing to do otherwise, and this way you'll be finished faster.”

Changkyun stares at him, watching how Kihyun starts to frown in a determined way, and then smirks slightly. “Alright then, hyung, if you insist,” he laughs.

As weird as it is, to have another person follow you with a hair dryer while you put lotion on, Changkyun really is finished faster, although his hair looks like a mess. He is way too tired though to worry about how it will look like in the morning, letting Kihyun comb through it with his fingers while he's brushing his teeth.

Because, while Kihyun _is_ an affectionate, touchy person, he seldomly is this needy, and Changkyun would really be lying if he didn't relish in it a bit.

He finishes up, rinsing his mouth and drying his hands with his hyung still pressed close to his side, so he turns towards him and pulls him into a deep kiss, waiting until Kihyun has fully melted into it before walking away; because if they continue this half-assed cuddling then they won't leave the bathroom at all and curl up in the tub probably, and Changkyun so desperately wants to sleep in his bed.

Switching off the lights in the bathroom, he walks towards his room and it's only when he has reached his door that he hears the soft pitter-patter of Kihyun's feet following him.

He's staring at Minhyuk's hastily made bare bed, still incredulous, when Kihyun lightly bumps into him with a mumbled “You're mean, Im Changkyun” and then they both stare at the bed passively. Changkyun feels way, way too tired for the argument that will surely follow in the morning.

“I can take the couch.” Kihyun doesn't sound in the least bit excited about it.

“I'd feel like an asshole then.”

Kihyun moves away, the slightest bit, just leaning away enough that Changkyun can't feel his heat anymore by his shoulder. It sends another pang through his heart.

“You're exhausted, Changkyun. You should sleep properly.”

“As should you, and our couch might be great, but it's not _that_ great.”

“Changkyun, it's fine, you had a long day.”

The rapper had started to pick up his things off his bed, groaning exaggeratedly under his breath at the movements, but turns around to glower at those words.

“You had too, stop arguing about this, hyung.”

Kihyun sets his jaw, not quite sure why exactly he is suddenly so stubborn about this, but he feels like he can't really back out now.

“Changkyun, I'm serious, you need all the sleep you can get so it shouldn't even be an argument that we _make sure_ you can get it-!”

“What makes you think I wouldn't be able to sleep well with you?”

Kihyun's blushing, he knows it, so he ops to glare at the younger who stares back at him unimpressed. He already has another (weak) argument ready when Changkyun beats him to it:

“You're currently trying way too hard to lie to yourself, hyung. Why are we even having this argument?”

“I'm going to the living room.”

“No-!” Changkyun springs forward, wrapping himself around him from behind like an octopus, almost crashing them both to the ground. “You sleep on the couch, I sleep on the couch too!”

“Dammit Im Changkyun, that defeats the entire purpose!”

“So sleep with me, Yoo Kihyun, stop being such a stubborn mule when you've been all over me just five minutes ago!”

“Alright, that's it!”

Kihyun takes advantage of Changkyun's more than tired state and frees himself from his arms, turning around and picking him up. Changkyun yelps as he is suddenly grabbed under his arms and pushed towards his bed, and Kihyun lets him fall onto it with a dramatic bounce. Though before he could turn around and make a dash for the door, Changkyun's hand shoots out and clamps around his own arm, dragging him down as well.

They land in a pile on the bed, panting and groaning, and Changkyun lets out a tired laugh after a few moments.

“Now _you_ are the kid, hyung, seriously. What the hell _was_ that?”

Kihyun opts to try and save his dignity and just shrugs, burying his head in the rapper's neck.

“You're exhausted, Kyunnie, I just want you to rest,” he mumbles.

Changkyun softly cuffs him on his head and then tries to position them so that their legs won't dangle off the bed, but his arms are literally shaking because he doesn't have any strength left anymore. He gives up soon and instead starts to card his fingers through Kihyun’s hair.

“And I would actually really like to fall asleep together with you. Now can we _please_ mutually agree on doing that?”

Kihyun grumbles into his skin, though a few pointed tugs at his hair has him begrudgingly nodding.

“The light in the hallway’s still on, though.”

At once Changkyun lets his entire body relax into the bed, bearing Kihyun’s weight on top of him to declare: “I’m beat.”

Kihyun hits him on the chest and props himself up on his elbows, biting at the long nose in front of him.

“Be glad I like you,” he murmurs before jumping up, power-walking to switch off every light he can find. Changkyun simply rolls over with a satisfied smile, slapping his hands on the covers to search for his phone before groaning as he realizes it’s still in his jacket pocket and he needs to move from the bed again.

 

When Kihyun returns to the room, Changkyun is seemingly still on the covers, though phone plugged in and eyes closed, some slow music playing from his speakers nearby. Even with their silly antics not too long ago Kihyun immediately forgets about them and feels his shoulders relax, as if an iron band has been broken. He makes to join the younger on the bed but realizes he’s still in his lounge wear.

“Kyunnie, can I borrow some sleep pants?”

“Only pants?” The rapper doesn’t even open his eyes, just growls the question through his tired throat, and damn, maybe Kihyun should lose the underwear.

“If that’s what you want, dear maknae mine. It’s your bed and your room.”

Kihyun’s still looking at him so he sees how a smirk forms on those thin lips, awakening the urge to bite them until they are red and swollen and the smirk is replaced by gasps. But, no, bad thoughts, not today. We'll end today soft.

“Wear what you want but my vote goes to only pants.”

“Of course it does.”

Changkyun actually clicks his tongue at him in approval, still with his eyes closed and curled up on his side, hoodie engulfing his upper body and long legs showcasted with only the underwear covering his upper thighs. “My man knows me.”

_Not today, down boy._

Kihyun pulls out one of Changkyun’s oversized shirts, contemplates it and then folds it back into his drawer, taking a well-worn pair of sleep pants and keeping his underwear on. Though he does take off his own shirt and _leaves_ it off, putting all his things on Minhyuk’s stripped bed, crawling onto Changkyun’s and poking him in the side, only earning a tired flinch and a whine.

“C’mon, get under the covers and let’s sleep finally.”

The maknae gives him his best puppy eyes to this day, and the next thing Kihyun realizes is that he has maneuvered them until they are snuggled close together under the covers, bedside lamp the only one switched on, and Changkyun facing him with his phone in front of his face. He’s laughing lowly.

“Ki, your texts are so cute. I wish I’d seen them in time, they might’ve have actually helped me with the stupid beat.”

“Yeah, well,” Kihyun moves closer, entangling their legs and pushing the phone down enough so that he can look into those damn tired eyes, “we keep telling you to at least put it on vibration, but no, you insist on keeping it silent.”

Changkyun only gives him a tired “yeah, yeah”, fond smile still directed at his screen, and Kihyun does want to take his phone away so he can finally rest, but his heart is doing things. He can wait a little bit longer.

Changkyun puts it away on his own not too long after though, switching the music off, and Kihyun reaches up to the lamp to switch it off too. And then, like two magnets, they pull each other closer, relaxing into each other’s arms like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

“Good night, Kihyun.”

“Good night, Kyunnie.”

 

(“YOO KIHYUN OPEN THE DOOR!!!”

“No can do, _Minhyukkie_ , that door’s locked by something called “grudge”.”

“Oh come on! At least let me in to get my clothes, then you can go back to snogging Changkyun for all I care!”

“Borrow clothes from Hoseok-hyung.”

“They are too big!”

“They go to Hyungwon.”

“They are hanging off me!”

“Well, shoot, what a shame.”

“Kihyun, I will literally knock down this door and I’m sure Changkyun won’t appreciate the constant noise!”

“Too bad that you gave him a gaming headset then, with the right music we won’t even hear any outside noise. Thank you, actually.”

“KIHYUN!”

Kihyun feels something land behind his feet and turns away from the locked door to see a pillow on the ground. Looking up again, he sees Changkyun staring at him again in the most unimpressed way, headphones in, cheeks puffy from sleep, and there goes his heart again, if possible even louder than Minhyuk so early in the morning. Giving the younger his most charming grin, as much as he can with his own eyes barely open from just having been rudely woken up, earns him an eye roll and grabby hands. He skips towards the bed, more than happy to crawl under the covers, ignoring the voice in his head telling him how he stupidly had insisted last night on sleeping on the couch.

“You’re really kids, y’know…” Changkyun mumbles at him and Kihyun doesn’t even try to respond, knowing he won’t hear him anyway, so he just pops his own headphones in and squeezes his arms around his boyfriend, mouthing “You love me anyways” against one warm cheek. Changkyun pinches him, but doesn’t try to move away, so Kihyun just settles down and closes his eyes, not caring about the storm that’s brewing behind the bedroom door.

Yes he’s an idiot, but there’s someones who loves an idiot like him right in his arms, so it really isn’t that bad.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
